Soaring Through Shadows
by BlueWriter25
Summary: When Peter is in need of another adventure he goes to the Darlings. But Peter has been gone for to long, Wendy's daughter Jane has grown up, she has children of her own who have also grown up. Instead he finds Skyler, the girl next door.
1. Chapter 1:Sky

**Hello anyone, i'm a new writer to FanFiction so I would very much appreciate if I could get some reviews on how you find the story. It might start out slow but I do have some ideas on how the pace should pick up later on. You might notice there are already three chapters but they are actually just three parts of the first chapter. This is just because I will most likely upload in smaller parts (thats if anyone ends up liking this). So please read on and hopefully enjoy! P.s. sorry this was a long annoying thing at the beginning.**

Chapter One: Sky

He's been standing there for half an hour now. I don't know where he came from; I would guess he had come out from the shrubs but I hadn't seen. A man? In my street at this time of night? I wonder if I should say something. Muffled shouts come from downstairs.

"RUN STEVE, RUN! GO! GOAL!"

Dad is drunk again and mum is probably off her head. Why do I have to always look after them? I'm practically the adult here. In defiance my mind sets on a new idea. I will go see him, after all why would they care? I creep down the stairs. Through the rails I see my father sitting, a beer in hand and the television on full volume. My mother sits in the armchair beside him, drinking a red wine and inhaling the toxic fumes of a cigarette. I breathe in and hold my breath until I slip through the gap of the large, oak front door. The night air is sharp and cold; I rub my hands together and take a few steps forward to the middle of the street. For a while I stare at the figure he looks younger now I'm out here. His shadow stretched out by the light gave the illusion of an older man. I make my way over to him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he had jumped.

"You didn't scare me!" he snaps back.

His face is shadowed by the light but he looks my age, fourteen.

"Well I didn't mean to scare your pride." I revolt.

It might have been the light but I swear he smirked.

"What are you doing out here?"

I could have assumed he was a nut-job when I thought he was in his twenties but knowing his age now I am curious to why this boy stands before me.

"Wendy, I was looking for Wendy."

"Wendy?" perplexed I tilt my head and raise my eyebrows.  
"Yes Wendy, and John and Michael or even Jane!" his words spark through his being.

"Oh Jane," my mind recognises that name "she moved out last week. Her children are selling the house."

He must have been mad because next he leaps forward and exclaims "Her children!" in the most outraged fashion I've seen of a boy this age. His tune suddenly changes though when he accepts the idea. "Well, they'll have to do, after all it's been so long since I've had a good adventure. The boys will love 'em I'm sure of it, and if the can fight, well then…" he goes on and I lose understanding of his words, they turn into a blur of notes until I distinguish the last few

"How old _are _they?" he pauses waiting for the reply.

"Around there forties I would imagine." I manage to gather my words after the baffle of his.

"That's no good." His words go flat, and compared to the tall lean boy before, with limbs that jolted to life at his words, he is hunched over and almost, what you might describe as, upset.

"I can give you the address of her home." I push the words from my lips in sympathy even though I half suspect he is crazy.

"Nah" he shrugs and wipes my words away with his hand.

"Well goodnight then." I turn to shuffle towards my door.

"No wait! I've had a brilliant idea, why don't you come?" he has leapt to life again with such enthusiasm.

"_Me_?" I was startled, why would a stranger, a boy, want me to go with them? Oh he must be a nuttier.

"Yeah you, you're OK I s'pose" he takes me in for a moment "but can you fly?"

_Fly! Fly_! Is that really what he just asked? If I could, _fly_? I shift my weight backwards ready to lunge inside the safety of home. The safety of home, _now I must be crazy!_ My home is about as safe as it is out here.

"Go where?" I enquire. Anywhere was certain to be of some improvement to the nights of arguments and '_who can slam the door the loudest'_ wars.

"To Neverland" he places his hands on his hips and smiles with pearly white teeth.

"Neverland, never heard of it. Its over seas then, by plane?" this is my way of making sense of his words, I ask, strong and steady as my voice will let me.

He laughs. "Pla-ine? What's a pla-ine?"

I stand, my mind suspended above my head, can he really mean fly? But I want to be away, I don't know but something draws me to him. Maybe it is his energy or the fact that I'm the most curious person in England, either way I laugh too and say,

"No, I don't believe I can fly."


	2. Chapter 1:Sky part two

**Hey again, second part. It's short but i just wanted to provide a background. Please just wait a little, the next chapter will be better.**

I open my eyes and stretch my arms out. I am determined not to be stereotypical and think _'was it all a dream?'_ I go through last night's events in my mind: leaving the house to see a strange boy, talking to him and discovering he was insane, agreeing to leave for "Neverland" with him and then turning my back to him for five seconds; and realising he was already gone. He had promised me he would return the next evening with someone called "Tink" and then we would go, leave, runaway I guess. I still juggle the idea in my mind. I'm not attracted to him so running away isn't the right term. Unfortunately just going or leaving seems to easy, this makes me want to fall to stereotypical trends and question myself: _was it all a dream? _But it wasn't a dream; I know that. I shouldn't have agreed to go but my mind seemes to have floated away. I don't know him, I didn't know him and now I'm leaving with him just like that! I get up to the wardrobe and pull out a small satchel. "What should I take?" I murmur aloud. I grab what I expected to be the necessary items: a torch, a pitiful twenty-pound note, a jumper and a notebook. _I never have been away. What else could I need?_

Breakfast is a chaotic time of day in my home, my mother sits in her armchair, a cigarette in hand, my father rushes about yelling at her "Catherine why can't you be like Bills wife, he gets a big breakfast made hot and ready for him everyday. Where as me, _me!_ Oh no, I get nothing! Just a sour look and spicy tongue from you, only breakfast I get!" I tend to come down and dodge my father's briefcase that swings with his arms. Not only are his words loud, but his actions too. A piece of toast and a cup of tea, that's my only objective for this morning. Unfortunately from contemplating all last night it isn't so easy. My tiredness ensures my clumsy actions and I get in the way of the stampede.

"Ow! You stupid child! Look now I've dropped my paper!" a hideous elephant has wailed. Next the hippopotamus's words ring out:

"Pick it up child or you're father and I will ground you!" she moaned. My family is a circus of talking animals in the mornings! That is what I should have described it as.

"Sorry dad," I mumble "bye." I hand him his paper and set my course to the kitchen, carful not to interrupt the routine more. Walking on a tightrope that is my role. I have not net to catch me though, my parents need it more, so I can't fall out of line, get in trouble, be a child.

As I sip my tea I let my eyes navigate around the kitchen. Typically English! I thought as a younger girl. It is homely, but empty. We never really use it as we order take-away most nights. It's a good thing Nan hasn't come around to check on us. She owns the house and after finding out "My own daughters rotten husband has gotten them broke" she 'leant' us this home, once hers. Now she lives in a small apartment, but she is quite ill. We were OK once, Nan had taught mum to earn her own and not live off her wealth, especially after my Grandfather had passed away and lost a lot of money in shares. Now we aren't going great, mum spends a lot of money on her smokes and dad's business has been cutting a ton of workers. He's stressed I understand but I don't think he should take it all out on mum and I. We might have been better off without him, but inside I know he tries.

The day went slowly. Minutes felt like hours, hours like days and the time it took for the sun to begin to set a week could have past. Throughout the day I watched my mother drag on with her life: washing, ironing, smoking, talking on the phone, watching television and then smoking some more. I continually cheek the clock or rummage in my room for anything more I feel I need. I find a photograph of my family in the bottom of my drawer. I admire the days when we smiled, my parents were still young and in love, I was innocent and childish, my grandmother wore her 'appropriate' smile for the picture. I slip this in the small zip at the front of my cream-grey satchel. As four o'clock came closer I decide to slip on a pair of grey jeans, a white t-shirt and navy blue knitted jumper. Weather is still unknown to me so I decide to pack a pair denim shorts and my mothers old business shirt that when we go to the beach in Summer I tie over my bikini. I begin to truly understand my choice while packing my clothes, _am I really leaving?_ Night begins to creep into the windows; its soft blanket of shadows fall across the sky and I sit by my window looking down to the shrubs. Slam! The downstairs door goes and a large clumping of shoes on floor enters the house. "I'm home." My dad says wearily. I look towards the door of my room waiting to see him glide past to his room and change from his "stuffy old work suit." The very words he groans as he clumsily makes his way up the stairs and to the room. My eyes slip over the windowpanes and back to outside. There he is, the shadow in the street! _Awaiting me._


	3. Chapter 1:Sky part three

**Quick note on this chapter: what do you think of her name? A little cliché I realise but it might be considered symbolic. Depends on how you see things i guess. Anyway tell me what you think of it please.**

I slip down the stairs and past my mothers white wisp of smoke. At the frame of the front door I look back towards my life. I would only leave for a week or two. I place a letter I had written earlier of my sudden escape on the side table. _"I needed an escape from our muddled lives"_ was one line. _"I will come back, but first I must live before I am old and locked into the adult life."_ It contains words of comfort and truth. With that I turn my head I step forward to an adventure.

Out in the air I feel more alive than I have all day, and this feels more real. The boy lingers in the gloomy gap between two street lamps, but smirks as he watches me approach.

"Hello, again." He sniggers.

"And hello to you" I tilt my head and put on my best cheeky smile. This boy feels like an older brother: one to tease me but care for me too.

"Where is your friend, Tink?" My sensible side kicks in.

"Oh, she's here. Lets just get out of the street before the adults catch us." He jokes.

I hesitate for a moment before taking the plunge and stepping through the hedge and towards Kensington Gardens. I look at the crisp night sky as my feet recognise the change of palate, cobblestone to grass.

He suddenly stops and spoke. "Here will do, out of the way and out in the open."

"Look I want to live, travel," I take a pause before sounding what many would have taken to be ridiculous, "adventure even." I look up to see him smiling a broad pearly white smile. I continue,

"I don't know you, I feel like I can trust you but I could be wrong. You talk like your crazy, flying and places called Neverland."

"But that's all true!" he cuts me off.

I sigh and continue, "I can't possibly believe that but even if it is all real I don't even know your name," I smile at my stupidity, "or anything about you."

His attitude changes, before his range had been confused to cheeky now he was sincere and, _loving?_

"I'm sorry, I forget how hard you find it to believe. Well we have to start somewhere. I'm Peter, Peter Pan." He bows slightly while speaking his name.

"Nice to meet you Peter, I'm Sky, Skyler Wilmslow."

"Sky? The same as the one above our heads?" Peter asks confused again.

I laugh, "Yes, I think my parents enjoy humiliating me."

"Well I think it's a beautiful name." Peter gives me a smile, a smile that would melt the heart of anyone of the girls in my class, but not me.

"I think you're sucking up to me." I retort. He seems a little startled but brushes it off easily. "What about flying, is it true?"

What happens next makes my heart skip a beat. His feet lift off the ground; he hovers in mid air, his hand on his hips and a broad smile across his face. I breath out heavily as I watch him return to the earth.

"I can't believe it." My eyes look deep into the elements of his face: his wide grin, cheeky and mysterious, his eyes of a kind blue and the flicks of a dark blonde hair across his face. It is the first time I have fully admired these features. Before he had been shrouded in darkness.

"It's easy really! All you need is faith, trust and…" Peter looks up towards on of the sterling streets lamps. "Tinker Bell, Tink? Come out Tink!" He pleads to the glow.

"Who are you talking to?" I ponder, before an amber glow blinded me. My eyes adjust and then I see a small pixie, fluttering by Peter's ear, dressed in leaves held together by cobwebs. She is stunning, but angry.

"Tinker Bell I gather, but how can she be real?" I ask Peter.

He walks forwards and smiles before saying, "Because she can." With that he grabs her tightly and shakes some of the glistening dust over me._ "Pixie dust" _he spoke.

"Now think of the happiest thought you can, let it fill you up and make you light with joy. It will lift you into the air." Peter assures me and with great enthusiasm I search for a thought. A happy thought.

I hold it in my mind and shut my eyes. I feel light, happy and warm. Then I open my eyes and gasp! I am flying, above the park with Peter's arms outstretched ready to catch me in the air. He smiles at me as I scan below and embrace above. The sensation is incredible. Your body is suspended by your thoughts. The happier you felt the higher you lift or the more stable you are. I drift around the trees and lie on the air, I somersaulte forwards and become unbalanced before Peter catches me and asks,

"Shall we go then?" he is amused.

"How can I deny now?" I am amazed that all this is real. It feels so real, and I feel so alive.

"Come on then." Peter grabs my hands and flies upwards. We soar upwards. My bags knock against my side. Further and further, I begin to get scared. The stars twinkle brightly, the velvet canvas below it deepens and we keep going up. I catch Tink in the corner of my eye easily gliding up, a trail of gold following her. She smirks when she catches my fearful expression. _Will we slow down? Where are we heading?_ The terror keeps me from wanting to let go. Then one star become brighter. It comes closer to us. I lose my vision and feel a shock run through me.


	4. Chapter 1:Sky part four

**Hey again, so this is the final part of Chapter 1. Yay! Please, please, please review because it would be amazing to hear what you think. Hopefully its good reviews but i always would be happy to hear anything you don't like.**

I feel unsteady and heavy in the air. We have gone from soaring upwards, towards the stars, to facing them below. We look down on the night sky, but it is not the sky. Peter glides his hand along the surface of water. A reflection of the sky above us. The water begins to lighten until a haze of blue and green sea meets my eyes. Vibrant fish leap from the water, a murky shadow of a large creature can just be viewed beneath the waves. I look up and

"Neverland."

"Its beautiful" I say, for what else could I have possibly said about such a magnificent island: lush green trees, winding and tangling together, towering and demanding their space or stubby and rich with life. We are approaching a lagoon. Where the water is calm except for a few glances of colourful fish tails splashing up. Peter grabs my hand and directs me to the right of here, towards a dense forest. We land at the edge of it, I stumble a little but Peter comes down as easily as he flew up.

Peter turns to me and takes my hand to lead me in, "We'll have to walk from here. You know how pirates are, whenever they catch sight of you in the air: out comes long tom! By the way you're a pretty good flyer." I blush slightly at this comment.

We start our journey towards an unknown destination. Peter leads me through the forest on a safer path. Even so the bushes scratch my cheeks and the vines grasp at me. Peter continues to look back and check I am all right before he presses on at a faster pace. "Peter, where are we going?" I question. "Don't worry were getting there." He replies before quickening his pace once more. He seems impatient to get there. I notice the full attire of Peter for the first time now. He is tall, lean but muscular and dressed in pants of various vines and leaves sewn together. Around his waist is a leather belt with a large dagger hanging off the left side of it. He stoops over as he walks and treads lightly. His eyes would twitch back at me, then back at his surroundings. _Is he looking for someone? _Then like a tsunami the questions fall upon me:

_Where are we? _

_How did we get here?_

_Where is everyone?  
Did he say pirates?_

_Why does he have a sword?_

_Is it because of pirates? _

_Where are we going? _

_What have I done? _

_Should I have left home? _

_I am I safe here? _

_Is Peter safe to be with?_

I look up to the sky. Its calming blue helps. I get my self together and think, _anything could happen now, but that's ok because it's an adventure!_

Peter stops for a moment. A silence falls when the leaves calm beneath our feet. Suddenly he turns back to me and says, "Right this way miss." In his playful attitude. He directs me to a small opening where one large, lone tree stands. Its branches unfurl in all directions. We walk round to the other side of it. From here he takes three large paces forwards, closer to the dense forest again. There is a small twiggy bush that Peter lifts with a hand and reveals a large, deep, black hole.

"In you go." He offers.

"In there?" I reply. Peter nods. "Well ok then" and in I jump.

It is a long cascade of darkness. I slide along cool, wet earth. I stretch my arms to my sides and grasp at the earth to slow down, but the soil crumbles beneath my fingers. I turn a sharp corner, and then see a warm glow growing, as I get closer. The slide opens out into a large underground room. There are tunnels that run off from this main room; several go up into the ceiling and from one of these Peter flies down. I land onto a pile of pillows at the end of the slide.

"Welcome, to our den." Peter said as he stretched a hand out towards mine. I grasp it and jump up. The den is quite a feat; the roots of the trees form a frame for the home. They tangle together in the walls of soil and dead leaves. On these walls there are swords and daggers, slingshots and bows, many weapons of choice. There are also toys strewn across the floor, bears missing eyes, carved creatures: birds, mermaids, bears, lions and other beasts or beauties. Many blankets, pillows and clothes all ragged and ripped. Chairs are toppled over with the feathers spewing out of them.

Peter lets out a rooster crow that wakes me from looking around the den. Footsteps and scuttling sounded around the den. Dust falls from the roof and over my hair. Before me stands six scrawny boys, seven including Peter, each dressed in dirty old clothes, leaves and vines, some have animals skins and a few have garments like leather boots or a large tricorne hat. They are a funny bunch to look at, some are small others are taller. Their ages range from nine to fifteen I estimate.

"Lost Boys, roll call!" Peter demands.

"Tootles." The smallest calls out. He smiles at me shyly before returning to playing with the corner of his shirt. He is the one wearing a tricorne, but it is too big and slides over his eyes as he lookes down.

"Nibs." The oldest one states. Nibs is just a bit taller than Peter. He doesn't show much emotion but attempts to look tough by pushing out his chest. He wears a deep red waistcoat over his bare chest, a pair of over sized trousers held up by a knot of vines and finally a rusty sword is slung through his vine belt.

"Slightly." A tall, lanky boy proudly says. He then studies me and gives a disapproving look "I don't need a mother." I look back at him confused. The leather boots are about the only properly used item of clothing I can see. He wears no shirt but has leather belts slung over him to hold a bow, arrows and a long brass telescope, he has a colorful feather sticking out the back of his hair and his pants are just shirts sewn badly back together. I also notice when he turns his head away in disapproval there is a chain hung around his neck.

"Cur-hic-ly" a shorter boy with wild curly hair says. His hold his hand over his mouth because of his hiccups. Curly smiles a shy smile at me and when I return it he blushes violently. He wears a jacket of bearskins and has a small knife he readjustes on his waist.

"Twins." Two small boys say quietly in unison. They both wear animal skin hats, have small daggers and bows held across their back by vines and many small trinkets hanging off.

"Are you going to be our mother?" Curly asks me. I was stunned for a moment. _Their mother, isn't that what I was getting away from? _

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'm suitable." I try to be nice about it.

They look back at me sadly.

"But I could be your sister of sorts." _What am I thinking: sister! I'm an only child back home; I'm not even sure what a sister is meant to be._

"What does a sister do?" Nibs asks.

"Well she," now I have to pause and think, "she looks after you, but teases you. She um," _what else?_ I don't know what to say, I'm never very good at being put on the spot.

"Does she tell stories?" I turn to see Tootles looking at me.

"Sure she does," I look unsure "if you want." I decide to add incase. It was only now I that I see Peter staring at me from a large wooden chair. He has his legs lazily dangling off the side and his back slumped.

"Sounds good to us." The twins say together.

"Well its decided then," Peter leaps up and walks over. "You will be our sister. Now can you fight?" he hands me a sword.

I grasp it carefully and mimicked what he is doing. He comes forwards and begins to fight me. The other boys move away and look on. I survive a minute of it before having my sword flung out of my grasp and into Peter's hands.

"She'll need some training boys." He turns to the lost boys. "Go on then!" and off they go.

The twins take each of my arms and pull me towards a tunnel that creeps upwards. Behind us is Curly holding as many swords as his short arms can fit. Behind him the rest of the group follow us up.

We come out into the light again. The sun has risen to the middle of the sky now and my jeans and jumper feel out of place. I tug back against the twins and explain I need to get changed out of the clothes. They understand and so we return into the den once more.

"You can go in there." Peter directs me down a tunnel. "We'll all just wait out here." I walk down and turn back to see the boys sitting on the floor impatiently. I quicken my pace. The room is empty beside from one table laden with knick-knacks and weapons, a hollow in the wall that formed the bed, on which was many blankets papers and weapons again. In the walls there are many crevices holding more toys, weapons, candles and small scraps of food. I hurry to change into my shorts, singlet and the work shirt tied over. After looking around the room once more I run down the tunnel and return to the grasp of the Twins. We go in the same order back outside.

Peter flies ahead towards another small opening in the forest. It is here we stop; the Twins let go of my arms and race to where Curly has dropped all the swords. Peter sits on a branch up in the nearest tree. Slightly sits at the base of it playing a flute of wood. The tune is sweet. Nibs and Twins are playing fighting; Nibs is taking both the Twins on at once. Tootles chases after them and tries to get involved but is pushed away.

It was Curly who attempts to teach me first. He gives me a sword and shows me the first stance. Right foot and arm forwards. Then he shows me how to lunge forwards, dodge and move with your opponent. It is good to know the basics but when I try fighting him he moved, attacked and dodged quickly, even for his size. I move slowly and stiffly while trying to remember the proper way to do things.

Slightly laughs at me as I stumbled and fall to the ground. "She'll never get it." He giggles. I glare at him before getting back up and dusting myself down. Curly looks sympathetically at me. "Sorry" he mumbles.

The Twins and Nibs have stopped fighting to watch my embarrassing downfall. Nibs now walkes up to me.

"You've got the moves, you're just not doing it naturally." His voice is kind. He turns to fight me. "Now try not to concentrate on the moves themselves, but how you do them." He then swiftly jumps forwards making me off balance. I block him and move to where he used to be standing. He easily repositions him self and goes for me again. I have to react quickly to dodge the blade but I do it. Unfortunately because I am shocked I have dodged it I am too stunned to block the next. I fall on the ground once more. Nibs offeres his hand, I reached up and we go again.

This time I concentrate; I dodge or block a few and then decided to take a swing. Nibs is a little surprised I did but he still easily avertes it. He is a natural fighter, no effort necessary. We move together quite well, even though at times I become unbalanced. I am beginning to get it when he decides he is being to easy on me. I make a bad swing and while trying to regain my footing he flicks my sword up and catches it with his other hand.

"Well done!" Peter is clapping. So are the Twins and Curly. Nibs shakes my hand and gives me a nod. "Good job."

"She lost though." Slightly speaks up. Peter and the others turn to look at him. He gets up and comes over to the group.

Slightly then tosses me a sword. I catch it more easily now but only look at it.

"Well come on then." He says poised, ready.

"I thought you didn't want to teach me." I say lost.

"Well we can't have to keep helping you when we're in battles." He says as if it is common knowledge and I am dumb not to know.

"Ok then." He says. I take my place as the rest of the boys assume a watching position. Slightly nods before going right for me. I block and dodge, attack and move. It is a fast battle and my head spins but it does help me. Because of Slightly's fast pace I can't hesitate and I become surer of my actions. His moves are precise and I only get away narrowly. The battle ends when he makes a new move to behind me. When I turn his sword pushes mine out of my hand and then comes quickly to my throat.

"Well you're getting better." Slightly says as he moves sword down. He turns back to his spot at the bottom of the tree and lift a satchel of water to his lips.

Peter flies over to me and smiles widely. He laughs, "You're not bad at all." The others join in congratulating me for just competing. It is nice seeing all their faces smiling at me, for a moment I feel like I belong. Then they dispatch and leave me watching as they continue to fight or play. Peter is chasing Nibs for tip when he grabs my hand and brings me into the game.

We played all afternoon and into the evening before only Tink could be seen fluttering after the boys. We had gone deeper into the forest and now have to drag our feet along until we reach the hideout. I wearily walked in the line. Peter leads, then Slightly follows, dragging his bags behind him, the Twins lean on each other while trotting along, I followe them and realize how sore my feet are, Nibs is behind me holding Tootles who fell asleep on a log. I become wary of the night noises. My eyelids are heavy and my limbs tiered, I can see the tree where the entrance to the den is. Peter stands by the slide where I had first entered the den, Slightly takes an entrance at the bottom of the tree, the Twins go further to the other side of the tree where a bolder stands, together they push it away and jump down. As I approach Peter I see Nibs wake Tootles and go down the same hole as Slightly. Peter gives me hand and I slip down into the hole I first entered.

When I land on the pillows I can hear the rest of the boys from one of the left tunnels. Peter comes down from the tunnel up into the roof. I have already started to drift away on the pillows when he lifts me and takes me into the room I changed in. He uses a hand to push everything of the bed. Then places me in. He turns and leaves the room, taking Tink with him and leaving me in the darkness. It isn't the most comfortable bed but I fall into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 2:Tink

**Hello! Firstly like I would like to thank DoubleTrouble for being my first reviewer! Because you were first and it meant a lot to me this chapter is dedicated to you. I made a kind of mention to you in the chapter, so look out! To answer your question: yes the characters are partially based on the 2003 movie, mainly the costume, but they are what I imagined them to be. I am planning on showing a bit more about their personality through the story. p.s. I'm 15 in two weeks!**

**To Everyone Else, review because as you can see I really appreciate it and also enjoy the chapter. Its the beginning of many adventures (I hope) and you should start to see some of the other characters very soon. Happy reading!**

Chapter 2: Tink 

Small mutterings. The dreams still hold me close. My eyelids keep me shrouded in darkness. Then,

"Agh!" I yell.

A strong light shines before my sleep-heavy eyes. I lift my head quickly, too quickly. My head slams on the hard clay earth.

"Ow!" I moan tiredly.

A muffled laugh follows. I turn my eyes to see Peter hovering cross-legged in the air. He is smirking at me.

"Sorry Tink doesn't take strangers easily." He reveals the light that pulled me from my sleep.

Tinker Bell is flying next to him. Her arms are crossed and her normally honey glow is redder. Tinker Bell is beautiful even when she is angry; it is something I long for. Her curls are golden and hang messily in a bun. Her eyes are a sky-blue with the green enhanced by her leaf attire. Her chin comes to a point along with her ears. Tink's lips are pursed, her cheeks rosy turning red as she is annoyed at my presence.

I rub my head. Over by the entrance to the tunnel I notice the other boys. They stand huddled looking at me amused. I duck beneath the roof of the bed, careful not to embarrass myself more.

"What's going on?" I say as I stretch.

"We thought we'd have an adventure." Curly says.

"Yeah, since you haven't seen the island and you can fight better now, we thought we would." Peter continues.

"Well what are we going to do?" I ask as I reach to the floor and start shoving on my boots.

"Lets play a joke on the Indians." The Twins smirk in unison.

The rest of the boys all murmur their agreement.

"Great idea Twins!" Peter exclaims.

"That'd be fun!" Slightly agrees with enthusiasm.

"Yeah a great idea." Tootles jumpes about.

I try to get my word of concern in. "Won't they be annoyed and well, kill us? Or at least try to?"

"That's the point! The chase!" Curly looks satisfied with my reaction.

"All right then, lets go." I say. I wasn't going to be considered _scared!_

They cheer and we rush to through the tunnel into what I consider to be the homeroom. Each of the boys is rushing around picking up weapons. Tootles chooses a bulky club that is to heavy and big for him, Slightly takes a large bow and a sheaf of arrows, Nibs is admiring a sword that has a ruby-encrusted hilt, Curly has his knife on his belt and is picking up several more and Peter flies over their heads to get to a large knife that is on a high shelf. I assume it is special to him. Then there are the Twins. They are hurrying around the room, slipping between the other boys' legs. The vines that are hung across their backs and chests now have even more trinkets than yesterday. Small satchels with dust dripping out, rocks of deep black, tiny feathers, small vials of berries and knives dangling down. _Double trouble_ I think. I decide I too should choose my weapon, not that I consider using it. I look for the easiest path to the table scattered with arms. I puff my chest out, stand tall and push my way over. But, before I reach the table there is a clink, I look down and lift my foot. A sword glimmers under the candlelight. I bend down and lift it up; the long blade with engravings of vines and flowers hypnotizes me. The hilt is light and sturdy, it sits comfortably in my hand. I swing it around; it cuts through the air easily. The boys are now beginning to form their line out of the den. I slide my new weapon through a belt left tangled on the floor. Then attach this belt to my waist. It feels right. I continue over to the line of boys. Tootles leads, he jumps and hops up to the exit of the den, then Peter hovers behind him, he rubs his eyes a bit and whacks his head on the top of the den. The Twins, who are marching excitedly behind him, giggle at him but stop quickly when the see his glare. They then continue to whisper to each other while Slightly and Curly, who are behind them, strain their ears to listen in. Then I join the chain behind the last person; Nibs.

We march upwards until we are in the light. I look out to the forest before me. The sun has only just begun rising. It starts to shed a warm pink light over the clouds that are full and fluffy. The leaves sway swiftly and let the new day pour over them.

"Why did we have to get up so early?" I ask Nibs, annoyed that I was wakened from my sleep.

"You see the Indian camp is on the other side of the island, we have to fly to get there." Nibs replys.

"But I still, don't understand why we have to leave this early. It can't take too long to get to the other side. Can it?" I want more information on the island. I have only seen it fully when Peter and I first flew in.

"No if we flew the whole way it would take us three hours, mainly because some of the boys aren't as good at flying as Peter. But the pirates are on the other side of the island, and if we are seen by them. Well…" Nibs makes a shooting motion and a blast with his hands.

"They'll shoot us down." He finishes.

I remember Peter saying something like that yesterday.

"So they won't be awake at this time?" I question.

"Are you kidding, they'll still be half drunk from the night before." Nibs laughes at my stupidity. I look away and decide to stop asking stupid questions.

All the boys, and myself, came to a halt. We crowd around Peter who takes Tink and shakes dust over each of us in turn, until he comes to me.

"Ow! Tinker Bell!" he has released Tink and now is sucking on a finger.

"She bit me." He explains.

Tinker Bell is flying at Curly's ear.

"She says that she refuses to let Sky come with us." Curly looks up shocked after he processes what he has translated.

"That's no fair." The twins say together, their arms crossed and brows set to a frown.

"Yeah that's not nice Tink." Tootles speaks up; he lookes away when he realizes everyone is gazing his way.

Peter speaks next. "Tinker Bell if you don't let Sky have some dust then I will banish you." he threatens

"Again." Slightly adds.

Tink then rushes around me letting gallons of her golden dust fall over me, before shooting off into the sky.

"Right then boys, and lady," Peter adds, he really knows how to smooth talk. "Lets go!"

I watch as Tootles, Curly, The Twins and Slightly rise into the air. None are quite as good as Peter but all fly quite well. Nibs glances at me quickly before rising up. He isn't as steady as the others and can't hover in the air; instead he waves his arms and bobs up and down. I realize when he said some of the boys weren't as good at flying, he means himself. I however find it easy to soar upwards off the muddy ground. I think good thoughts and lift easily. The feeling is immaculate. You can move in the air with just your feelings. Good: up, bad: down, happy: faster and if you are calm you can hover. I find it irresistible to swirl around or dive down then rise quickly before I graze the ground.

We raise upwards together Peter in the lead, me in the middle of pack of boys trailing after him. Being as early as it is the air still has a cool, crisp feel. I have to break through the air as if ripping through a thin layer of water every second. It isn't uncomfortable but the higher we rise the harder it is. Finally we seem to break out of this zone and into where the air carries us. It holds us steady and we can press on. I mimic the boys as we settle into the current of air. While in this current I don't have to think or feel, the air just guides us and we relax and look below. The island is truly amazing. From this angle I can see all of it, coast to coast, each and every way. I look directly down on the forest. It is the densest part that the den is hidden in. Behind me I can see the turquoise lagoon, surrounded by sharp, jagged rocks. To my right is a widely coloured coral reef that stretches on to the horizon. On my left I can just make out dark waters, waves washing onto a grey shore and a small floating object. As my eyes adjust I recognize it as a ship.

"Pirates." I gasp.

The boys around me all startle. Peter goes from floating on his back and playing with his pan flute to holding his knife and staring intently in the direction of the pirates. The rest of the boys are either looking at me or in the direction of the ship. Tootles is hiding behind Slightly. The Twins and Nibs are huddled together and ready, ready to strike.

"False alarm." Peter speaks. I see his muscles relax, and his arm lower his dagger back into its slumber beneath his sheath.

The rest of the boys relax too and go back to stumbling through the air without another thought. Peter flies back to me.

"The Jolly Rodger. She's a fine ship really, I always feel bad when I ruin her." He smirks back at me.

"You got scared." Peter says after I don't reply.

"So did you! And no I didn't." I defend myself. As the only girl in our group I need to appear as tough as the others.

"Well if we were a smaller group we'd be fine" Peter pauses to think. "but I can't let the boys get hurt.

I recognized the sincerity in his eyes and can tell he is very protective of the lost boys, they are his family and all he has. I was surprised when he grabbed my hand and led me to the front of our assembly.

"See just over the mountains, that's where we're heading." Peter directs my eyes.

The mountains are high and come to sudden peaks. They are painted in green and blues towards the bottom but as they come to a close they are snow capped. They are the type of mountains everyone sees in their mind when someone first says "mountain." Beyond that are dry plains and some small white specks that I assume are the tents. Streaks of grey smoke slither its way up into the atmosphere. The sun is beginning to shed the island in deep golden warmth.

"We better land." Peter announces to the group.


	6. Chapter 2:Tink part two

**Hello everybody out there,**

**So long time since i've updated, i realise, very sorry 'bout that but i've been on holidays in Europe! To my latest reviewers katnissforlife and Alex: Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Very much appreciated. And my name is Alex too! This part of the story is hopefully a bit more action packed (at the end at least) and the next part should be half and half, action and emotion, well hopefully anyway! Please tell me if you like it, and what you like. It would really help me write if i had some idea of what you like.**

**Have a good day! Happy reading!**

It's a funny feeling landing, a bit like a plane trip but not the same. We dive into the newly forming clouds and I feel the pressure pushing on me. I try to curl up but Peter grabs my arms and pulls them out wide.

"You need to be steady when we come out of the clouds, you'll fall." He says.

"Well that's reassuring." I sarcastically retort.

I try to keep focused. _Arms wide stay steady, happy thoughts_. I begin to see the forest through the clouds. _Almost there. _Whoosh! We come through the cloud layer. I feel myself dropping faster than the others. I turn my head upwards to see them, some are flapping their arms and others are trying to hover, but I keep falling. The tops of full, angry looking trees get closer. I fling my arms forwards on instinct. I squeeze my eyes tight.

"Oh no." I murmur as I feel the breeze against my cheeks. It is warms but pushes me around.

"Where do you think you are going?" A calm voice asks me as a strong pair of arms lifts me up again.

I open my eyes to see tan, dirty skin and the smiling face of Peter. He helps me get into the flow of things again and brings me back to where the other boys are starting their descent. A safer more slow descent.

"We thought we lost you there." Curly says. His face shows a calm, have no cares boy but there is something in his eyes that indicate he was worried.

"I was just admiring the trees." I joke back.

"With your eyes shut?" Peter teases me.

I give him a glare before he flies to the front and dictates the group down. It is easier flying down with the other boys around me. We keep each other steady on the way down and soon I am only five meters from the dusty floor. The others turn their bodies to a standing position and settle on the ground. Nibs, Tootles and Slightly stumble and fall a bit. The Twins however are already quietly discussing things and shuffling around in their bags before one pulls out a slightly cracked and chipped magnifying glass. Peter is a short way off peering over some boulders. I attempt to make a smooth landing but have to get Nibs to pull me the rest of the way down. I need to work on the descent, getting up and being in the air is good but coming down, not so good. I was only thirty centimeters off from the earth but my thoughts kept me held upwards. Apparently I suit the name Sky.

Now I have a steady footing I can admire this area of the island. As I look around I see forest stretching forwards in front of me, and great cliffs towering up behind me. To my right and left there are long paths that lead back into the forest. _How would we find our way to the Indians? _I shuffle forwards, kicking the dirt around my feet, my boots getting the worst of it but some of the red dust finds its way on my legs. I bend down to brush them off then I see them! Footsteps embedded in the dirt. Only visible this close.

"Hey look here, tracks!" I yell proud of my achievement. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to find our way.

The boys clamber over quickly; the Twins push though legs and past waists to get in front. They hold the magnifying glass together but fight for it because they struggle to see at the same time.

"It's probably just the boys footsteps Sky, don't get your hopes up; it's usually ages before we _boys_ find a lead." Peter puts an exaggeration on the word boys.

"No look Peter, here's one of their beads." Tootles cries out.

Peter flies over to the others and takes the bead from Tootles tiny hand.

"So it is." He says a little quieter than usual.

"See _girls_ can do something!" I gloat to him.

"Well come on let's go!" Peter yells to us.

The boys scuttle into a line and begin marching behind Peter who is looking at the ground and walking along. Tinker Bell can just be seen at his ear. I follow behind Slightly, at the end. He turns back to look at me.

"Good job finding those tracks." He says so that I can only just hear.

"Thanks." I reply, a little surprised.

He drops back to where I walk.

"They're probably returning from the morning hunt, the Indians that is." He begins to tell me. "They will lead us straight back to the village, and then we can have some fun." He smiles mischievously while saying this.

"What do we plan on doing to them?" I ask curiously.

"Dunno yet." He says sharply, quickly and shortly.

Peter puts up a hand to stop the group. Curly the first in line stops, but Tootles, who was mimicking Peter looking down, runs into him, then Nibs and the Twins. Slightly and I are laughing hysterically, but when Peter turns around he looks shocked to find most of his boys toppled over in a heap. His eyes are wide and his mouth vaguely ajar at the corner.

"What happened to you lot?" he quires.

Slightly and I continue laughing as the boys start to chase poor Tootles who has slipped out from beneath them and is running in circles. What I find even funnier is that none of the boys think to cut the loop but instead feel the need to follow his exact path. Peter whistles with two fingers and they become quiet. I notice Curly creeping towards Tootles.

"The Indians are just ahead and you guys are making a whole heap of racket? If you don't stop I swear I'll," Peter angrily says before being cut off by a howl.

"Ow! Curly geoff me!" Tootles cries out.

Curly has Tootles in a headlock and is messing his hair around harshly.

"What did I just say?" Peter exclaims as he flies over to the interlocking boys.

He pulls them apart and holds the collar of their shirts.

"If you don't settle down I'm going to banish the both of you!"

Peter releases the two of them and gives Curly a kick as he slithers away to the back of the group. I hear a muffled cry come from Tootles lips.

"Hey it's ok Tootles, he won't really banish you." I try to comfort the small boy but am unsure of what to say.

"I'm fine." He whimpers back. "I know he wouldn't, I just don't like it when he yells."

"I think it's for your own good though." I glance beyond the trees. "If the Indians hear they'll hunt us instead of us hunting them."

He looks up at me with those brown eyes and smiles weakly.

"Ok." He says before jumping up and wandering after our group.

I follow behind him and soon I begin to hear a humming. Voices are combined in a slow song. We creep forwards towards the sound. I see through the trees five to seven men, all tall and broad, walking through a tunnel in the cliff face. As I turn and look around me I can see how easy it would be to forget the way. Each tree bends the same way, the rocks are mirrored all along the face and the grass grows tall. I turn back to the entrance and see the men have gone but in their place are seven scrawny boys.

"Guys!" I silently yell.

I run over and join them. They are looking down the tunnel and into the pitch black.

"We're going in there!" I hesitantly say to Tootles who is the closest.

"Of course." He simply replies.

How can a boy younger and smaller than me not be a little scared of what lies on. Wasn't he the boy crying about Peter yelling at him before? I regain my courage and step closer. The others begin to walk inside and I begin to follow. The floor is damp and my shoes make a slight tap at each step. Above the ceiling is slimy, and small droplets fall on my face. It becomes darker as we travel onwards but after not to long I can see the light from the other side. Peter and the group stop at the end and I try to look out but the sun is blinding. We shuffle forwards more until our eyes have adjusted. A colourful village lies before me. In the centre a totem poll can be viewed. It is carved from the trunk of a large tree, a very large tree. The two totems I can view at the top are of an eagle and a person with his arms crossed over a bare chest. The pole is painted in blues, reds, oranges and yellows. As well some of the carved wood is left seen. Many tepees with feathers, bones, stings, berries and beads dangling off surround the totem pole. The men we saw are now near some canoes hanging their meat from sting tied across trees. The mountains surround the entire village but it looks very large. There are many trees around, a waterfall in the far distance that runs into a stream and a farming field can be viewed through the tepees.

When I finish being overwhelmed by the place I see Peter and twins huddled together making some very suspicious hand movements. I stride over to them.

"What _are_ you up to?" I eye them off.

"Well the Twins have a great idea, we set of some sparks, wear some masks we carve and use shadows to make us look like gods." Peter says enthusiastically.

"Then," the Twins say together before the one on the right, he looks slightly larger, continues, "We demand a feast and party."

"Great isn't it." Peter says to me and the other boys who have now listened in.

"Yeah wonderful!" Slightly cheers.

"Sounds good." Curly adds.

I just shrug. I know it is defiantly not a good idea, but Peter has a look in his eyes that makes me want to join in the fun. I resist the urge to say no and instead say.

"Why not?" with a smile creeping into my lips.

The boys make a cheer before silencing each other. If we kept up the habit of screaming and cheering I was sure we would be caught. We venture back down the tunnel and leave a trail to where the entrance is.

"Right, Nibs, Slightly, you get the wood for masks and begin carving. Tootles, Twins, Curly, you get the things for sparks. Sky, you and I will organize the items for costumes and shadows. We all meet back here by the red sun." Peter says directing us to our tasks.

We all dispatch, Nibs and Slightly go into the forest, Tootles, the Twins and Curly run back down the path towards our opening and Peter takes my hand, drags me in the forest and yells back,

"Come on snail, we gotta hurry." While running widely.

I make a dash to catch up.

"This is so much fun! Our first adventure!" he pants. Peter seems very much alive and excited.

Peter stops at some bushes, he bends down, takes his knife and begins pulling them up. I notice Tink trying to pull up the roots of the bush beside him, but she only is strong enough to lift one at a time before falling backwards. I join them and start to do the same.

"What's this for?" I ask him while ripping up the small weedy shrub.

"The shadows, for a shadow you need light." He turns to me and says.

"We're lighting a fire then. But wont it be dangerous?" I worry a little but am assured when Peter picks up a stone and says,

"Not if we do it properly." He throws the stone up and catches it again.

For a while we collect stones, bushes and sticks; all for making the fire. Then we turn back to the path. Peter looks up at the sky as we walk along, he then turns to me and quickens his pace.

"Come on we need to get the costumes still." He says.

I also start a small jog and we reach the entrance of the village just as the sun begins to lower behind the mountains.

"Psst." A voice says from behind some bushes.

Peter and I walk over slowly.

"Raaa!" Slightly yells. He has one of the carved masks on and is waving his arms widely.

Peter lowers his dagger. I see Nibs sitting beside him carving the last of the masks. He places it on top of the pile.

"Where are the others?" Peter asks.

"Don't worry," Nibs replies, "they came back not five minutes ago but Tootles forgot one of the more important parts of the sparks and they had to go back." He explains to Peter in a calm comforting voice.

"Ok, good then. Well we have to get the costumes and we'll all be done." Peter states.

He starts to lead me towards the tunnel but I stop.

"What?" he turns back.

"Why are we going back there?" I utter.

"To get the costumes." He easily says. Fear or dangers are not thoughts that cross Peters mind.

I nod. We walk through the tunnel, faster than normal and come out quickly. Peter flies over to a large bolder and mimes for me to copy him. I rush over and duck down low. He turns to me, winks, then crawls over to the back of the nearest tepee. I also crawl over and see why he came here. There are native costumes hanging to dry behind the tent. We snatch them off the line and I feel a rush of adrenaline in my veins.

After returning back the same way we came I see all the boys huddled together trying masks on and organizing themselves. Peter hops over and throws his half of the costumes to some of the boys. I shortly follow him by giving out my half, saving a particular blue dress for myself that Tink had tried to pull it away from me. It is long and flowing, of the palest blue. The sleeves are cut short and the neckline too. The dress is decorated with beads, making designs of trees, moons, arrows, animals and swirls. I slip it on over my shorts and singlet. Peter also saved a special costume for himself. It is a long coat with a lion design of warm yellow, orange and red beads on the back. He also wears a headdress of feathers that continues down his back. The other boys wear simple brown or black long shirts. Some have bead designs or feathers in their hair but none are as grand as Peter.

"Let's go!" Curly howls.

We noiselessly run through the tunnel once more and assume our positions. Curly, Nibs, Slightly and I set up the fire but don't light it. The Twins and Tootles are on either side of us preparing to set off sparks and fireworks. The sparks are going to be created by rubbing together two of the black rocks I saw the Twins tie to their belt. The fireworks are small satchels filled with gunpowder and red dust, tied with a long string that hangs ready to be light. Peter is hunched over ready to leap up.

We go to light the fire, but before it is fully light I am shoved forwards onto Peter and we fall into to the middle of the Indians circle. I feel a hundred eyes on me and hear Peter moan in pain. The boys behind us who were silently waiting now scatter for their lives. I guess it's every man for him self here. I feel a tight grasp on the back of my dress and am lifted into the air. My feet dangle down helplessly. The Indians are glaring at me; their eyes feel like they are drilling holes in me. Each of them wears an irritated look. I see Peter next to me struggling in the arms of two strong men.

A large man, who sat opposite to us, walks over with a condemning stride. He wears a flamboyant headdress of peacock feathers, his dress is of a muddy white and he wears many pieces of jewelry such as bangles, bracelets, anklets, chokers and necklaces.

"Why do you invade our village and ruin a council meeting?" he says in a low tone. His eyes are a deep brown and hide his emotions.

"We're sorry, we um," Peter looks at me for answers.

"Well um, Peter just wanted to show me the um, tradition here, we uhh, we're sorry we didn't mean to invade or anything." I shook a bit, as this man was intimidating to me.

He made a small nod before saying, "And how did you find your way here?"

"We just accidently came across your men and decided to follow them." Peter assures him.

"Is that so? Then why if you are here peacefully did you not approach our men?" he smirks knowingly.

"Well," Peter begins but he is cut off.

"Also why did your men run away?" He argues.

"You see," Peter attempts to give his explanations.

"You know what I think?" his voice begins to raise, "I think you are spy!"

"Spies? What no." Peter becomes desperate.

"And that you are with those Pirates!" the mans face has gone a vivid red and his left eye twitches.

Peter also begins to fume, "The pirates! Never! How dare…"

A crack runs through the air. Screaming and footsteps begin. I see back at the tunnel the boys are running and yelling a word. I can't make it out.

"Prtees" is what my ears hear.

They get closer.

"Pieetaes" It is still mumbled and lost.

Finally they are close enough and I understand.

"PIRATES!" Slightly screams.

As this word is recognized there is extreme clash of movements. The boys run into us. The women of the tribe run to tepees collect children and sprint for the forest at the other end of the settlement. The Indian men and boys have grasped their weapons and are setting up a line of defense. Our boys join them. While all of this is happening I stand stunned, my eyes peer through the madness and see the silhouettes begin to grow. At the end of the tunnel I can see a mob of men. All with knives or guns held ready.

They begin to shoot.

Bursts of light and sound begin. It gets brighter and louder as they approach us, moving down the tunnel. Firstly there is only the sound of the pirates' guns but next yells come from behind me. The Indians have released their arrows and commence in charging past me and toward the tunnel.

Something is wrong though. The large group stops at the entrance. I shuffle forwards to see what has paused the battle. The Indians are still firing arrows but the pirates have stopped. Peter pushes through.

"Scared Hook?" he jests.

"Pan!" Hooks yells, I cannot see him but his voice is deadly.

A gunshot resounds through the tunnel; several more follow it and the Indians pull backwards. The rocks begin to shake. I feel a body charge past me, a boy is charging, then another follows, this time it is a girl with arms out stretched. The gunfire continues and the tunnel continues to shake violently. I race after them.

The girl in front follows the boy into the tunnel before finally getting a grasp and pulling him back. She flings him behind us. She stops running and turns to join him. The cave is about to collapse down on us. I leap and push her down with me.

The tunnel collapses.


	7. Chapter 2:Tink part three

**Heyo! So sorry it's been a while but i've been pretty busy with school. This part is the end of the chapter and not very "dramatic" but I want to build things up. I realise it ends kinda weirdly. This is because I felt this would have dragged on. I will sort of clear things up in the next chapter. Just incase this person reads this, doubt they will, Vivien G your review didn't make much sense but just thought I'd let you know what Peter said he said jokingly or sarcastically not rudely. To everyone else review if you please, it always helps.**

I cough, it's pitch black. I lift myself off the girl.

"Are you ok?" I choke out.

I hear her roll over onto her back.

"I'm ok." She replies. Her voice is weak but smooth.

"Sky! I barely recognize voices yelling out.

"We're ok." I yell back to Peter.

There is a shuffling behind the rocks. A dust falls from the roof.

"Careful Peter!" the voice of Tootles cries out.

The shuffling stops.

"I'm sorry Sky the wall could crumble we need to form a plan." Peter mumbles through the gap. He sounds sympathetic.

"Nindaanis!" a woman's voice cries out.

"Nimaamaa! Nimaamaa! Aaniin ezhi-ayaaya?" the girl trapped with me yells back. I don't know what her words mean but I can tell she is concerned by the tone in her voice.

"Ningotaaj." The other voice comes back.

"Don't be afraid. Is brother ok?" the girls voice echoes around the tunnel.

_Brother? That must have been who she was running after. She too must have seen the cave falling._

"Yes." A boy whimpers.

I hear the girl sigh near me. Her feet move about.

"Thank you." She says.

_Is she talking to me? _

"Oh, your welcome." I say startled.

"I thought I had time to get away, but obviously not." She sounds disappointed in herself.

"What's your name?" I ask curiously, trying to change the subject.

"I am Tiger Lilly, daughter of the chief." she speaks proudly, "And you are?"

"I'm Sky, just Sky. Was that your brother?" I already knew the answer but I wanted to make conversation.

"Yes it was. My very thick-skulled younger brother." She replies both amused and annoyed.

The shuffling starts again. This time further up the rock wall. A small stick pushes through to provide an opening, no smaller than…

"Tink!" I cry out as a small ball of light slips through the gap and fills the tunnel with a honey glow.

For once I was glad to see her petite figure.

"Hello Tinker Bell" Tiger Lilly whispers.

"She must be here to give us light," I think for a minute, "well light for you anyway."

"What do you mean?" Tiger Lilly asks me confused.

"Tinker Bell doesn't like me very much." I look at my feet. My boots look scuffed and grubby now I can see them in the light.

"I wouldn't be bothered, she just doesn't like strangers."

I look back up at Tiger Lilly and see her face illuminated by the glow. Her face is round and young, with a dark tone, her lips full and bold, her cheekbones high, her hair falls to hip length and is braided in two, but her deep, brown eyes are of an older woman.

The shuffling starts again.

But something's wrong. It's coming from the other end of the tunnel. I see Tiger Lilly tense. Words come from her mouth in a whisper.

"Pirates." Tiger Lilly says breathlessly.

I take a step towards the sound.

_The shuffling continues._

I creep further forwards into the darkness.

_The shuffling continues._

I walk faster, yet still cautious, and hear Tiger Lilly follow behind me.

_The shuffling continues._

We make to the end of the tunnel. The rocks have collapsed here too. There are small cracks where sun filters through. I turn my head to Tiger Lilly, she returns the stare and we peer into the light.

My eyes are confronted with the day and it takes me a while to readjust. Before me is a group of bulky men. The same group that started firing at us earlier, the group that caused this tunnel to collapse. I thought they would have been caught beneath the rocks

"Faster runners than they look." I state to Tiger Lilly.

She makes no sound. The pirates are lifting of rocks from the entrance and grunting each time. The nearest to me is a wide man, shirtless and tan. He has a messy moustache, beneath this moustache is a large knife held in his mouth. Your average pirate if it weren't for the hundreds of tattoos that cover his body. Women, ships, skulls, swords, treasure, beasts and more are engraved in his skin. He pulls a large bolder close to me. The tunnel gives a threatening shake and Tiger Lilly and I pull away with a loud gasp.

For a moment we are frozen in silence. I warily step back to my peering hole but a hand reaches my shoulder.

"No, wait! Listen." Tiger Lilly breathes.

_The shuffling has stopped._

I look through the gap to see a man with a red, round face and nose, on which perch a pair of round spectacles. He is looking at me! In a moment he has been pushed away and replaces with a thin face, scruffy, black beard and piercing blue eyes.

"Keep moving boys!" his voice growls out.

The shuffling starts again.

"Why are they here?" I gasp.

"Always around Peter." She solemnly replies.

"Do you know Peter well?" I ask.

"Yes, but mainly from what I've heard from Tink."

"You two are close." I look at the light as we move towards the end of the tunnel where Peter and the boys are.

"I've known her a long time." She peers at me. "You seem different to the others."

"The others?" I frown in contemplation.

"Yes the other girls, like that Wendy." She says Wendy with a bitter tongue.

I recognize that name.

"Wendy," Tiger Lilly continues, "came long before you, she was trouble. I think that's why Tink hates strangers, especially girls. Wendy made Peter banish Tink! At least Jane was better, in the end."

"Jane! Jane was here? In Neverland?" I ask surprised.

"Yes, she was. A while ago now." Tiger Lilly replies thoughtfully.

"Well Tink doesn't have to worry, I promise I won't be like that." I say looking at the pixie. "I'm different."

Tinker Bell makes a turn to look at me before going back to tying her hair in a messy bun.

"Tiger Lilly, Sky!" Curly cries out.

I jump off the dirt ground and yell back.

"Yeah?" my voice is croaky from whispering.

"We have an idea but you need to be ready to run out the cave, ok?" he chants back.

I look to Tiger Lilly. _Run?_ She looks at me and nods.

"We're ready!" Tiger Lilly loudly says.

I get into a stance for running. A crumbling begins in the middle rock wall. It gets louder and I worry. Then a gap begins; it's just large enough and light floods in. Tiger Lilly starts running before me but I follow at a fast pace. We rush out back onto the flat ground of the Indian camp. I stumble into one of the boys' arms. I look up to find Nibs is the one I've fallen into.

"Sorry." I mumble embarrassed.

He still has his arms around me for a second longer until he releases.

"S'fine." Nibs says under his breath.

I look over at Tiger Lilly who is in a woman's arms. I realize this is her mother and the woman who must have been yelling to her in the cave.

"How'd you get us out?" I ask the boys while looking at the collapsed tunnel. Lucky the pirates didn't get though.

"We used a stick structure to hold up the rocks for a bit longer." One twin says.

"So you had time to get out." The second adds.

"Clever." I half say before moving over to Peter who is talking to the chief.

"Can we go now?" I interrupt quietly. "Sorry." I say to the chief quickly before looking down at my feet.

Peter looks back at me then at the chief who continues to talk.

"We are used to your jokes Pan and so you are forgiven. You were not the ones to damage our village; this was the pirate's work. Your men must be tired so your offer to help is not necessary."

"Thank you." Peter bows his head. "Come on." Peter says to me seriously.

I look up at his face but he looks forwards. When we reach the boys his mood changes to the same light, happy Peter.

"Time to go." Peter announces.

The boys nod and line up as they did at the start of the day. I join the line at the end next to Tootles. He smiles at me.

"Thank you." A warm voice says.

I glance up at Tiger Lilly, she smiles quickly before stepping back to her family.

"Fairy dust!" Peter calls.

Tinker Bell flies around each of the boys, who begin to float upwards, then stops at me. She smirks, and then rushes around me leaving golden dust behind. I lift off the ground and we journey towards home. Our trip seems faster as I land on the moist leaves by our hideout.

The boys and myself all jump in though the tunnels. They scatter off to their beds on the floor.

"You can stay in my room again until we find a space for you." Peter says as we move toward his room.

"Thanks," I merely whisper, still shaken from the day, "but what about you?"

"I have a space with the boys, I'll be fine." His lively voice resounds.

Peter leans against the clay doorframe as I lower myself into the bed.

"G'night Sky, you did well today." Peter says as he wanders off to his bed.

I smile a little and my eyelids droop. Tinker Bell leaves the room taking the light with her. Piercing blue eyes haunt my mind.


End file.
